you are my real love
by kim2408
Summary: YeWook FanFict::aku benar-benar merasakan cemburu itu/kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja/sahabat jadi cinta. bad summary ;-X dont like it don read it. i'm sure you dont like it. oneshoot!


**Rating :: T**

**Pair :: YeWook **

**Disclaimer :: Semuanya milik bersama.**

**Genre :: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Warning :: Gaje, Typos dimana-mana, abal-abalan, alur gak jelas.**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**YOU ARE MY REAL LOVE**

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Woon. tapi teman-teman biasa memanggilku Yesung. Kini aku kuliah di Universitas Harvard, tepatnya di Amerika Serikat. Aku berkerja paruh waktu di sana sebagai keryawan sebuah Cafe. Aku kembali ke Seoul hanya jika liburan saja. Di Seoul aku memiliki banyak teman. Tapi kini aku sedang bersahabat dg seorang namja cantink bernama Kim Ryeowook. Aku adalah namja yg cepat bosan. Sekarang aku tengah bosan dg yeoja Amerika. Aku ingin berpacaran dg yeoja Korea. Tak apa kan jika aku juga berpacaran dg sesama jenis? Ryeowook memiliki teman sekampus bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia cukup imut dan cantik bagi seorang namja. Aku meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk membantuku mendekati namja imut itu.

Kini aku memiliki jangka liburan 1 bulan. Aku kembali ke Korea ingin bertemu dg Orangtua ku dan adikku Kim Jongjin. Dan Tentunya juga Kim Ryeowook. Aku sampai di Bandara Incheon tepat pukul 8 malam KST. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukan orang rumah, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk mereka.

.

"Aku Pulang!" seruku saat aku telah menginjakkan kakiku di rumah. Mereka menyambutku dg hangat.

" mengapa kau tak mengabari kami jika ingin pulang? eoh?" tanya _amma_ku.

" Hemm, aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. _Amma_, Jongjin _odinennde_?" tanyaku saat aku tak melihatnya menghambur meneriakkan namaku jika aku pulang.

" Entahlah. tadi dia bilang ingin pergi keluar sebentar" jawab _ammaku_. _Appa_ku kembali sibuk dg dunia sepakbolanya. aku segera naik ke kamarku. Tetap seperti dulu, selalu berantakan. Kebiasaan buruk Jongjin yg selalu meletakkan baju dimana-mana dan sampah yg selalu berceceran di sebelah tempat sampah. kami satu kamar, aku di ranjang atas, dan Jongjin di bawah. Kadang kami juga bertukar tempat tidur. Aku segera menaruh tasku di atas meja belajar. Tak lama setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku, Jongjin datang.

"Hyung!" serunya menghambur memelukku yg masih berada di ranjang bawah.

" Kau dari mana saja Eoh? Kau tak tau hyungmu ini merindukan mu huh?" ujarku bercanda.

" Ssst,, Hyung, kini aku telah memiliki yeojachingu" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Kami memang belum di perbolehkan berpacaran sebelum kami menyelesaikan kuliah kami. Namun kami tetap saja berpacaran diam-diam.

_" Jinjjayo_?". JongJin mengangguk mantap.

" Nuguseyo? " tanyaku yg penasaran.

" Lee Sunny. Kompleks sebelah!" jawabnya antusias. Aku hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

" Kapan-kapan aku kenalin hyung deh!" katanya lagi.

" Hmmh ne ne. Hyung mau tidur dulu, hyung lelah " aku mengakhiri pembicaraan ini yg kurasa sudah selesai. Aku merasa tubuhku remuk semua.

" Hyung tidak mandi dulu?" tanyanya saat aku menenggelamkan tubuhku di balik selimut.

" _Aniyo_" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

**^^Kim^^**

Pagi ini aku ingin bertemu Ryeowook, tapi kurasa pasti dia sedang kuliah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk di rumah saja nonton TV. Aku memutuskan menemuinya nanti malam saja. Karna kurasa Ryeowook pasti ada waktu untukku nanti malam. Jongjin juga sedang kuliah hari ini. Rumah cukup sepi karna Ammaku sedang pergi kepasar dan Appa ku yaaa, biasa dia pergi ke Babtols.

**^Skip Time^**

**Author POV**

**To : Ryeowook**

_**Annyeong^^  
Wookie, aku akan kerumahmu setelah ini, apa kau ada waktu?**_

Pesan itu dikirim oleh Yesung saat hendak pergi kerumah Ryeowook. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Ryeowook belum juga membalas pesan Yesung.

30 detik.

50 detik.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

**From : Ryeowook**

_**Nado Annyeong^^  
Aigoo ~ Kau sudah pulang Eoh?! Geurae, tapi jg lewat pukul 9 ne?**_

Yesung senang mendapat balasan itu. Ia pun langsung meluncur ke rumah Ryeowook dg sepedanya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Ryeowook, Yesung mengirim pesan agar Ryeowook segera keluar. Tak lama, Ryeowook pun keluar menemui Yesung yg masih duduk di sadel sepedanya.

"Hyung! Kapan kau datang?! Kenapa tidak memberitahu?" ujar Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya unyu.

"Kemarin. Oh ya! Ottoke? tentang...Sungmin?" tanya Yesung.

"_Uljima_, coba hyung _message _dia, aku ada nomernya nih!" tawar Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. Memencet beberapa huruf, lalu menyodorkannya pada Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung mengetik nomor yg tertera di ponsel Ryeowook.

" Oh iya, kapan kamu balik ke Amrik?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengambil ponselnya yg disodorkan Yesung.

" bulan depan. Wae?"

" _Ani, gwaenchanasseo_"

" Eh, kamu tahu, aku sudah putus dengan Veny "

" Eoh. Jadi karna itu kamu mau mengejar Sungmin?"

" Ne. Dia _namja kyeopta_ yang telah memikat hatiku"

" Aish. Aigo, aku tak mempersilahkanmu duduk. Duduklah. ". Yesung pun mengikuti perintah Ryeowook. Ia duduk di bangku teras Ryeowoook.

" _Gomapta_"

" Ay.. _Cheonma_"

" Kapan kamu bisa mempertemukanku dengan Sungmin?"

" Emmh,,, besok. Kamu tunggu aku di didepan kompleks"

" Pukul?"

" Nanti aku yg sms kamu kapan aku pulang Kuliah ne"

" _Geurae_"

" _Ryeowook! sudah pukul sembilan! kau bilang kau ada kuliah!"_ seru ibu Ryeowook.

" Ne amma! yesungie, aku sudah dipanggil, sebaiknya kau pulang saja"

" Ah, ne. _Annyeong_". Ryeowook hanya membalas dg senyuman.

**.**

**.**

" Ya, sungmin-ah. _Kajja_ ajari aku mengedit foto " rayu Ryeowook pada Sungmin saat mereka telah bubar kelas dan menuju kantin.

" _Onjewa_? "

" Gimana kalau nanti selesai kelas terakhir? "

" Mmm, _geurae_ ". Ryeowook senang rencananya berhasil. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya yg ternyata terdapat sebuah pesan.

**From : Yesung  
Wookie, _ppaliwa_. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sungmin.**

Takut ketahuan oleh Sungmin, dengan segera ia membalas pesan itu.

**To : Yesung  
_Uljima_, aku beritau km nanti ne? _Uljima_.**

.

.

Setelah mengecek balasan pesannya Yesung langsung melesat ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan. Setelah itu ia pun menonton TV.

" Eoh, bukankah kau tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini? _Geuronnikka, odinennde_?" tanya Yesung saat melihat adiknya berpakaian rapi dan memakai wangi-wangian. Jongjin yg ditanya hanya tertawa ringan.

" Ssst. Aku mau bertemu Sunny "

" Aigo. Ck ck ck "

" _Na Galka_! "

" _Geurae_. "

Beberapa jam kemudian, ponsel Yesung bergetar. Ia mendapat pesan dari Ryeowook.

**From : Ryeowook  
_Ppali ganttawa_. Tunggu di depan gang rumahku!**

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Yesung langsung mengambil jacketnya dan pergi menuju depan gang Ryeowook. Tak lama setelah itu, Ryeowook datang dg Sungmin. Tepat di hadapan Yesung mereka berhenti.

" Sungmin-ah"

" _Ne, mwo_? "

" Mmm, kenalkan ini Yesung sahabatku"

" _Annyeong,_ Sungmin _imnida_ ". Yesung pun bersalaman dg Sungmin. Mereka tampak malu-malu.

" Mm, Sungmin sshi. Bisakah kita menjadi _chingu_?" tanya Yesung dg malu-malu.

" _Geurae. Uri be-pu jji_ ". Yesung tersenyum sumringah. Ryeowook terkekeh-kekeh melihat kedua temannya yg saling malu-malu kucing.

" Sungmin-ah, _kajja_ " ajak Ryeowook.

" Eoh ne. Yesung, annyeong ". Setelah ber-saygoodbye mereka pun berpisah. Karna dirasa cukup singkat pertemuannya dg Sungmin, Yesung mengirimkan pesan pada Ryeowook dg marah-marah. Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihat isi pesannya.

**To : Yesung  
Hwahaha, _jeongmal kyeopta_. Hahaha :D Tunggu saja terus di sana hingga Sungmin pulang ne? Hahaha :p**

.

.

" _Igghi mwoya_? Awas kau Wookie! " geram Yesung saat menerima pesan balasan dari Ryeowook.

" _Aigoo_. Sungmin, _ddo neomu neomu neomu kyeopta_. Aish"

" _Hyung_! " panggil Jongjin saat mereka berpapasan

" Eoh, ne"

" _hyung_ mau kemana? "

" Beli soda, kau mau? "

" _Geurae_ "

**^^Skip Time^^**

2 minggu kemudian...

" Sebaiknya kamu secepatnya nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, sebelum Sungmin pacaran dg Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook pada Yesung saat mereka duduk-duduk di bangku taman sekitar kompleks.

" Ahh, _geurae_. Nanti malam aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin"

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

**From : Yesung  
Wookie! Sungmin nerima perasaanku! Yeah!**

**To : Yesung  
Wah! **_**Chukkaeyo**_**  
**

**From : Yesung  
**_**Gomawoyo**_**. Ini jugakan berkat bantuan kamu  
**

**To : Yesung  
Hehe, Ya! Kenapa kamu gak sms_an sama Sungmin?**

**From : Yesung  
**_**Aigo~ geurae**_**. Hehehe** **Annyeong^^**

**To : Yesung  
Hahahaha, ne ne.**

" Yesung, yesung. Aku iri dg kalian" gumamku sambil memandang kearah jendela yg terbuka lebar dg angin malam yg menembus masuk.

" _Aigo_, ada apa denganku? Aish! _Pabboya_!" ujarku sembari memukul mukul kepalaku. Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku iri dg mereka.  
Yaah karna akulah mak comblang mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirnya partner comblangku. Geurae, siapalagi kalau bukan Yesung. Entah darimana timbul rasa iri terhadap mereka.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu lebih Yesung dan Sungmin berpacaran. Dan hari ini Yesung akan kembali ke Amerika. Entah mengapa aku masih ingin dia berada di Seoul. Terasa cukup singkat pertemuanku dengannya. Karna akhir-akhir ini, kami jarang bertemu untuk mengobrol. Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, ponselku bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata dari Yesung.

**From : Yesung  
Wookie, **_**annyeong**_ **Sampai jumpa lagi  
**

**To : Yesung  
Eoh, ne. _Annyeong_.**

**From : Yesung  
Kau tak sedih dg kepergianku huh?**

**To : Yesung  
Ya! Untuk apa aku bersedih :p Sungmin mungkin :p :p :p**

**From : Yesung  
Aish, kau. Kamu gak mau mengantar aku ke bandara? ;) aku sedang ada di bandara menunggu pesawat.**

**To : Yesung  
Pekerjaan ku masih banyak.**

**From : Yesung  
_Gwaenchana_ :p**

Aku tak membalas pesan terakhirnya. Karna aku takut Sungmin cemburu karna Yesung sms-an dg ku. Aku mengambil jaketku dan melesat pergi menuju Bandara. Saat sampai, aku mencari Yesung, tapi aku tak ingin kedatanganku diketahui olehku. Dan benar yg kuduga, Sungmin juga datang. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Cukup melihat wajahnya saja.

" Yesung, _annyeong_ "

.

.

5 bulan kemudian

**Author POV**

Tampak seorang namja yg sibuk dg laptopnya di bilik kamarnya. Kim Ryeowook. Sambil mengerjakan tugasnya ia membuka jejaring social Facebook. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat chat dari sahabatnya yg lama, Yesung.

Yesung  
_Annyeong_ Wookie

Ryeowook  
_Annyeong_. Gimana hubunganmu dg Sungmin?

Yesung  
kamu gak tau? Aku kan sudah putus dg nya 3 bulan lalu.

Ryeowook  
_Jeongmal_? Tapi koq Sungmin gak pernah cerita ne sama aku...

Yesung  
mungkin dia lupa kali xD

Ryeowook  
mana mungkin kau kan sahabatku.

Yesung  
_Geurae_. Eh Wookie, minggu depan aku ada cuti 10 hari. Entah. Itu sih kata _sunbae _dan _hoobae_ ku di kampus.

Ryeowook  
Lalu?

Yesung  
Yaa aku mau pulang ke seoul lah.

Ryeowook  
Eoh. Eem, Yesung. _Mianhae_, aku gak bisa lanjuti percakapan ini, aku harus ke kampus.

Yesung  
_Geurae geurae._

Ryeowook  
_Annyeong  
_

Yesung  
_Nado annyeong_

**^^Skip Time^^**

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam Ryeowook telah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

_Baby baby baby baby baby  
uli jeoldae heeojiji malja  
Oh my lady lady lady lady lady  
naega jeongmal neoleul salanghanda  
Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty  
ojig neoya naleul seontaeghan geon..._

Tanpa melihat nama yg tertera Ryeowook langsung mengangkatnya.

" Yeoboseyo "

"_Annyeong wookie-ah"_

Merasa kenal dg suara di telepone, Ryeowook melihat nama yg tertera di ponselnya. Ternyata Yesung. Mungkin dia telah berada di Seoul.

" Ah,kau. _Mwoya_? "

" _Aniji, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu"_

" Eoh, _na gwaenchanasseo_ "

" _Mmm, oh ya. Wookie, aku saat ini sedang dekat dg hoobaeku di kampusku. Namanya Nancy"_

" Lalu? "

" _Busseoyeo...kau sudah makan? "_

" Terserah aku mau makan ato gak"

" _Geurae. Emm, kau tak mengantuk? "_

" E,, ani "

" _Eh, aku makan dulu ne?"_

" Huh? Larut malam begini kau baru makan? Dasar aneh "

" _Terserah aku weeekk"_

" Aish "

" _Annyeong"_

" Annyeong "

Telpon pun terputus. Ryeowook masih heran kenapa sahabatnya menanyakan hal yg seperti itu. Kini Ryeowook benar-benar penasaran dg Nancy. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Cepat-cepat Ryeowook minum air putih.

" _Na wae geurae_? Akh... " gumamnyasambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya yg sakit.

" Mengapa aku tak suka ne Yesung dekat dg yeoja lain? _Aigoo_, Wookie! Dia kan hanya sahabatmu bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkannya ne?" dirinya terus saja berceloteh sendiri.

" Apa mungkin ini... Ah, _ani ani_. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Huft ". Setelah sakitnya mereda, ia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi alias tidur nyenyak.

.

.

" Ada apa kau menyuruh ku datang kesini? " tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yg tengah duduk di bangku taman kompleks.

" Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu ". Ryeowook pun duduk di sebelah Yesung.

" Oh ya, aku masih kepo nih dg itu si,,, ah Nancy!"

" Hah? Kepo? _Mwoya_?"

" YA! Kau tak tau artinya kepo?". Yesung hanya geleng kepala.

"Aish. Kepo itu artinya penasaran "

" Yang bener . kamu pasti bohong. Bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu dg Nancy"

**Deg.**

" A-_aniyo_. Kau jangan mengada-ada. Untuk apa aku cemburu dg Nancy"

'_aigo, mengapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, wae geurae?'_ ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

" Hmm, Ee, wookie. Temenin aku ke toko buku yuk? "

" _Geurae_, tapi jangan lama-lama, _arrachi_?"

" _Arraseo_ "

.

.

" apa benar yg dikatakan Hae tadi?"

**Flashback on**

" Ah! Itu dia cinta. Jantung akan selalu berdebar saat di dekatnya. Cemburu saat orang yg kau cintai dg orang lain. Kau juga pasti sering memikirkannya ne?"

" Ehmmm"

" Nah! "

" _Jinjjayo_? Berarti..."

" Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa eoh?"

" Kapan-kapan aja aku kasih tau, _annyeong_!"

" YA! Wookie!"

**Flashback off**

"...aku jatuh cunta pada yesung? Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasakan cemburu itu. Ahhh. Percuma jika aku jatuh cinta padaYesung. Dia kan sedang dg Nancy" Ryeowoo terus saja mondar mandir di kamarnya. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya kini.

.

.

.

" mengapa makin lama aku merasa menyukai Yesung ne. Aku harus terus terang padanya. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti" ujar ryeowook. Ia menelpon Yesung untuk bertemu di taman kompleks.

**^^Skip Time^^**

" _Wae geurae_? " tanya Yesung yg penasaran dg ajakan Ryeowook untuk bertemu di taman.

" Mmm, Yesung-ah. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan seseatu yg aneh. Aku terus saja memikirkanmu dan... dan aku juga merasakan cemburu pada Nancy" ujar Ryeowook. Ia menarik napas sebelum kembali berkata.

"mungkin, ini yg di namakan... cinta" air mata Ryeowook mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan ini padamu. Kau tidak harus menjadi pacarku"  
kini air mata Ryeowook telah membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yg termangu dg ucapan Ryeowook. Namun baru satu langkah Yesung mulai berbicara. Ryeowook pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Wookie-ah, kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu saja. Kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana persaanku padamu!" ucapan itu sontak membuat Ryeowook berbalik badan.

" Apa kau tahu, untuk apa aku memintamu menjodohkanku dg Sungmin? Itu hanya agar engkau cemburu padaku. Dan kau tau, aku berbohong tentang Nancy agar engkau juga cemburu. Aku menyukaimu telah lama. Namun aku masih ingin memantapkan persaaanku"

Ryeowook semakin jadi menangis mendengar penuturan dari Yesung. Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lama setelah tangis Ryeowook mereda mereka melepaskan pelukan.

" Just you my love. You are my real love, no other. Just you. _Saranghae_ Wookie" ucap Yesung.

" _Nado... saranghae_"

Cup-'

* * *

itulah FF kedua saya. Maaf saya gak bisa bikin cerita yg bagus.  
Gomapta untuk yg sudah meriview FF saya yg pertama.  
dan tolonglah tinggalkan riview kalian di kotak di bawah ini.

Tidak ada kata-kata yg dapat saya sampaikan lagi.  
Gomawo


End file.
